Jiao Heng
|chinese_title = 骄横仙帝 |aliases = Human Race's First Immortal Emperor |afiliation = |occupation = |relatives = |master(s) = |disciple(s) = |gender = !Male#ss6 |age = |status = |era = !3#955 |race = !Humans#156 |world = |region = |nation = |city = |level = !Immortal Emperor#156 |number_of_fp = !12#528 |number_of_hw = !1 |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = |first_appearance = 155-Mentioned |death_appearance = |quote = |history = Jiao Heng was the first Immortal Emperor of the Human Race, and he was undefeated in his entire life. Even though he was not the very first Immortal Emperor, his brilliance dazzled all the ages. Since the beginning of time, there were many Immortal Emperors, but only he was undefeated. This was especially impressive due to his young age before shouldering the Heaven's Will. In the hearts of many humans, Immortal Emperor Jiao Heng is the number one Emperor. During his life owed a debt to the Gu Clan, so he bestowed the nine Immortal Writs to them. Up until the Current Era, was the only cultivator in the history who opened 12 Fate Palaces, but very few people know about it. The legend went on to say that it was precisely because he had 12 Fate Palaces that allowed him to remain unbeatable for a lifetime. A normal day in Immortal Emperor Jiao Heng's life Chef Bao, Jiao Heng's cook, works hard as everyday to prepare the most delicous meal for the Immortal Emperor. When Jiao Heng return from his trip around the nine worlds and give him parts from divine beasts to make the supper. When Jiao Heng is eating, his old servant, Uncle Zhong, interrupt him to tell that Fairy Ye want to met him. (Fairy Ye was a competitor for the heaven's will that fall in love with Jiao Heng after he defeated her). Jiao Heng instruct Uncle Zhong to tell Fairy Ye that he is meditating. Uncle Zhong complain that Jiao Heng should marry Fairy Ye and have children. Jiao Heng refute saying that his descendents will be not able to keep his name high. The old servant retreat helpless. Immortal Emperor Jiao Heng in the Ancient Heavenly Corpse Burial Ground Fairy Ye is awaiting for Jiao Heng in a high peak. After he arrives, both of them talk watching the beautiful scenery. In the end Fairy Ye invites Jiao Heng to spend the night in her house, but Jiao Heng prefers to go to the Ancient Heavenly Corpse Burial Ground. In the burial ground, Jiao Heng tramples the corpses and steal their treasures, but this treasures are not good enough for him. Roaring Conch Overlord One day, Roaring Conch Overlord (son of the contemporary Sea God, Roaring Conch Sea God) visited the Mortal Emperor World and met Jiao Heng. Roaring Conch Overlord's arrogance offended Jiao Heng, so Emperor issued an imperial order that branded itself on Roaring Conch Overlord's body and forbade him to become a Sea God. Even millions of years later the imperial brand was still not fully erased. Tenth World Jiao Heng was one of the Immortal Emperors who succesfully ascended to the Tenth World. Even there he was among the strongest and became famous after he single-handedly defeated nine Grand Emperors. Later on Jiao Heng challenged Flame Emperor - one of the very few Grand Emperors with 12 Heaven's Wills. Results of their battle were never disclosed, but shortly after Jiao Heng changed the name of White Continent to Arrogance Continent and Flame Emperor gave implicit agreement implying that the result was either a draw, or Flame Emperor was actually defeated. }}